Lucifer
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Gadis misterius itu bernama Sasuke. Meskipun dia aneh tapi dia sangat cantik. Entah apa yang sebenarnya diincar oleh Sasuke dari Naruto, karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu bertepatan dengan firasat buruk yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto./ NARUFEMSASU.


**Question : Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa Iblis dan Malaikat juga memiliki kehidupan? Dan pernahkan mereka merasa bosan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Lucifer © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu duduk sendirian. Disebuah cafe yang cukup ramai disesaki oleh para remaja di akhir pekan ini. Tatapan matanya sejak tadi tertuju ke balik jendela kaca besar di sebelahnya yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar. Dagunya bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya, tatapannya masih terfokus pada jalanan di luar sana.

Sepasang mata saphire sebiru langit cerah itu terlihat sedikit malas. Rambut blonde-nya sedikit berantakan meskipun pagi ini sebelum berangkat kerja ia telah merapikannya. Wajahnya tampak bosan. Melihat riuhnya para pejalan kaki yang terlihat sibuk berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Hujan baru saja mengguyur bumi dengan menampakan sedikit kilat dilangit kelabu yang semakin membuatnya hampa.

"Melihat petir yang bergemuruh dilangit kelam memang wajar, tetapi melihat manusia setampan kau memasang tampang sedemikian rupa, membuatku bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan?" Sebuah suara dengan nada halus nan ramah menyapa gendang telinga si pemuda. Kepalanya spontan menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis tinggi semampai, berkulit putih, memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung dengan mata onyx bulat nan indah terpampang jelas dilensa matanya.

"Uh? Eum..."

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," kata gadis cantik itu tersenyum ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada si pemuda.

"Namikaze Naruto," balasnya, menjabat uluran tangan Sasuke. Kulit gadis itu terasa sejuk dan halus. Menghantarkan sebuah sensasi aneh pada diri Naruto. Tenang dan gelisah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Oh Naruto rupanya. Namamu mengingatkanku pada ramen," canda Sasuke yang direspon tawa kecil oleh Naruto. "Nama yang bagus sangat cocok untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Ibuku yang memberikan nama itu untukku. Ayah bilang itu adalah nama pemeran utama dalam novel pertamanya kakek."

"Begitukah?" tukas Sasuke, bibir plumnya menarik sebuah lengkungan manis diwajahnya. Disaat itulah Naruto menyadari senyuman gadis ini benar-benar memikat. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau memasang tampang sesuram itu?" desaknya. Naruto mengubah posisinya sedikit lebih nyaman dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja. Jari-jemari tan-nya mengetuk-ngetuk dinding meja dengan tempo nada lambat.

"Aku hanya merasa hidupku membosankan. Apapun yang aku lakukan, apapun yang telah ku capai, terasa kosong dan hampa. Aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya karna tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri," Jelas Naruto. Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tidak menyela maupun mengomentari sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya pria itu mendesah dengan sikap gelisah. "Aku..., Merasa seperti ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku dalam waktu dekat ini. Entahlah, mungkin sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai dan kuhindari sejak dulu akan menemuiku lalu menyeretku kedalam kegelapan. Hingga..., Membuatku sulit untuk lari dan menemukan jalan keluar 'kembali'."

Kali ini Sasuke melihat raut kegelisahan begitu kentara diwajah tampan Naruto. Pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terdengar misterius dan penuh dengan tanda tanya. Mungkin jika orang lain yang mendengarnya, mereka akan heran dan tidak akan mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi berbeda jika yang mendengarnya Sasuke. Gadis itu sangat paham dan mengerti sekali maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis dibibirnya. Kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Sepasang manik obsidian indahnya menatap Naruto intens. Sasuke memajukan bibirnya dengan gerakan lambat seraya menghela nafas pelan. Membuat bibir plum berkilaunya tampak menggoda. Tetapi Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk menatap langit yang sekarang sudah mulai menampakan sinar cerah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau sesuatu itu adalah hal yang buruk? Bahkan kau belum merasakannya. Bisa saja kan kalau sesuatu yang kau cemaskan ternyata akan membawamu kepada jati dirimu yang sebenarnya," ungkap Sasuke dengan persepsi yang sedikit berbeda dari Naruto.

Mendengar penuturan dengan nada positif dari Sasuke, tanpa sadar membuat Naruto tersenyum. Ia telah selesai memperhatikan langit dan sekarang tengah memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya. Naruto mengubah senyumannya menjadi cengiran lebar. Pipinya yang dihiasi tiga luka gores mirip kumis kucing itu tertarik seiring dengan lebarnya cengiran di bibir Naruto. Sasuke menetapkan cengiran Naruto barusan menjadi cengiran favoritnya.

"Kau benar. Arigatou na Sasuke."

"Domo, Naruto."

"Ah!" Naruto menepuk dahinya lalu menilik arloji ditangan kirinya. "I have to go. Sorry..., bye Sasuke," pamitnya yang segera melesat keluar cafe dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Sasuke memperhatikannya lekat. Meskipun bayangan Naruto telah benar-benar menghilang dari lensa matanya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Namikaze Naruto." bisiknya dengan seringai setajam iblis. Takkan ada yang menyangka bahwa gadis secantik dan seanggun Sasuke bisa menampilkan seringai semengerikan itu.

 **.**

 **::Lucifer::**

 **.**

"Aku menemukanmu..."

"Tidak, pergi!"

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi..."

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Terimalah takdirmu..."

"Jangan!"

Cring!

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Lelaki itu memberontak. Sebuah benda logam yang sangat panas mengunci pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aaargh!"

Dia terus bergerak. Memukul bahkan menarik rantai besi itu agar terlepas dari tangannya. Mendadak ia kalap. Tubuhnya terseret kasar memasuki sebuah pintu yang dipenuhi oleh kobaran api.

"Tidak! Jangan paksa aku. Aku tidak mau kesana. Lepaskan aku!"

Sesosok tinggi besar tengah menantinya didepan pintu dengan seringai menyeramkan. Rantai-rantai besi kembali melesat dari balik pintu dan memborgol kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dia semakin tidak berdaya. Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Dia menarik paksa rantai itu hingga korbannya tak mampu berkutik dan hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan dalam keputusasaan.

"Tidak! Jangan! JANGAAANN...!"

Naruto terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Pemuda ini melempar pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Ini adalah kamarnya. Tempat ini terang. Nyaman. Rapi. Tidak gelap dan panas seperti yang ia rasakan barusan.

Oh, shit!

Ia mengumpat keras-keras. Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi bedanya yang ini lebih nyata. Biasanya ia hanya akan memimpikan seseorang tengah mengejar dan mengintainya dalam mimpi. Kali ini orang itu berhasil menangkapnya dan memasukannya kedalam ruangan yang menyerupai sebuah neraka.

Tangannya mengusap peluh di dahinya. Matanya terpejam. Berusaha untuk mengontrol ketakutannya. Setelah dirasanya sudah tenang. Ditariknya selimut yang sempat ditendangnya saat mengalami mimpi buruk itu. Tangannya terjulur. Terlihat ada bekas kemerahan yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Matanya menyipit seiring dengan degupan jantungnya yang kembali memuncak. Naruto memeriksa tanda kemerahan itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Disentuhnya pelan-pelan. Luka itu masih baru dan masih terasa perihnya. Bahkan ia merasakan hawa panas dalam memar kemerahan itu. Naruto mendadak panik. Ia beralih memeriksa pergelangan kakinya. Hal yang sama juga membekas disana.

Sekarang dia benar-benar takut. Kecemasannya semakin memuncak. Itu bukanlah mimpi biasa. Itu sangat nyata bahkan bekas kaitan borgol di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya benar-benar ada.

What the–

Naruto kembali mengumpat, hatinya memekik ketakutan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **::Lucifer::**

 **.**

Gara-gara mimpi buruk sialan itu. Hampir sama sekali Naruto kehilangan sebagian konsentrasinya. Sudah berulang kali ia melakukan kesalahan saat bekerja. Sampai-sampai ia salah memanggil nama bawahannya sendiri. Lucunya disaat ia sedang merasa frustasi seperti sekarang, Naruto malah sempat melihat bayangan Sasuke lebih dari tiga kali. Pertama saat didepan rumah sebelum ia berangkat kerja, kedua ketika ia sampai dikantornya, ketiga setelah ia meeting bersama para client dikantornya, dan selebihnya ia melihat gadis itu hampir disetiap ia lengah dan menatap kesembarang arah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Naruto baru bertemu dengan gadis itu satu kali, itupun saat di cafe. Selebihnya tidak pernah. Tidak mungkinkan kalau gadis itu mengikutinya. Untuk apa?

"... -sama? Namikaze-sama?" panggil salah seorang bawahannya. Naruto tersentak dalam lamunannya. Terlihat lelaki dihadapannya memasang raut cemas.

"Uh, ya?"

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Y-yeah, saya hanya kurang tidur. Sampai dimana tadi?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Saya membutuhkan tanda tangan anda untuk menyetujui kontrak kerja sama yang diajukan oleh Nara-sama."

"Oh, berikan aku dokumennya."

Lelaki itu menurut. Menyerahkan dokumen yang dimaksudkan tadi kepada Naruto dan langsung ditanda tangani begitu saja tanpa dibacanya terlebih dahulu. Pegawai itu semakin heran dengan tingkah bos-nya hari ini. Tapi 'Namikaze-sama'-nya bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah terbuka pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Haruno-san, untuk membatalkan semua jadwalku pada hari ini. Kurasa aku membutuhkan istirahat total selama seharian penuh," pintanya lalu menyerahkan dokumen yang baru saja ditanda tangani olehnya pada si pegawai. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat bawahannya mengangguk patuh pada perintahnya tanpa berniat untuk membantahnya.

"Saya permisi," pamit pegawai itu undur diri. Pintu ruangannya kembali ditutup.

Naruto menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang mengincarnya dalam waktu dekat ini. Hal itu kembali membuatnya gelisah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berpikir sambil menatap keluar jendela ruangannya. Manik saphire miliknya lagi-lagi menangkap sebuah sosok yang sama. Gadis bersurai sehitam arang dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam. Kali ini membuat Naruto tercekat, nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Dalam waktu singkat ia telah berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangannya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tak sampai lima menit, Naruto telah sampai diluar, ditempat sosok Sasuke tadi berada. Ruangannya terletak dilantai 5 dan Sasuke berada tepat dibawah. Berdiri dibawah pohon yang saat ini dipijakinya.

Ia melirik kearah kursi taman yang berada disebrang jalan. Dan langsung menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Naruto menghampirinya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya mengenai Sasuke. Tapi rasanya gadis ini menyimpan sejuta misteri yang takkan pernah terjawab jika ia menanyakannya.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang mengikutiku,"

Pernyataan Naruto mengundang gelak tawa bagi Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya membalas tatapan bingungnya dengan senyum tipis penuh misteri.

"Well, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini."

"Benarkah? Berjalan-jalan untuk menguntitku mungkin?" tudingnya dengan raut datar.

"Dunia ini sangat sempit, kau tahu? Bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu ratusan tahun untuk seorang Iblis mengelilingi neraka," kata Sasuke.

Jeda sejenak. Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helaian daun disekeliling taman. Naruto menghela nafas. "Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan bukan? Lagipula aku baru tahu kalau Iblis mengelilingi neraka. Untuk apa?"

"Kebosanan tidak hanya dialami oleh manusia, Iblispun juga bisa merasakannya."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Iblis itu disaat bosan?" tanya Naruto malas. Surai pirangnya bergerak-gerak pelan dipermainkan oleh angin. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku.

Sasuke mendekat. Dilihatnya lelaki tampan dihadapannya memasang wajah kebingungan. Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan, "Meninggalkan neraka untuk mencelakai manusia," suaranya terdengar dingin. Sukses membuat Naruto bergidik saat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menyapu gendang telinganya yang sensitif.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menutupnya, ketika dirasanya Sasuke telah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mulai menariknya kesuatu tempat.

"Ikut aku."

 **.**

 **::Lucifer::**

 **.**

Dirinya dibawa kesebuah pondok ditengah hutan. Pondok kayu yang terlihat rapuh dan usang. Dikelilingi dengan pepohonan yang rindang hingga menutupi sebagian cahaya mentari, membungkusnya dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan. Tempat itu terlihat menakutkan dan juga sedikit mencekam.

"Ayo masuklah!"

Naruto hanya menurut. Mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan mengekor dibelakang. Pintu kayu pondok itu berdecit saat Sasuke membukanya. Tampilan yang tersaji didalam ruangan kecil itu lumayan nyaman. Tanda bahwa Sasuke merawat dan membersihkan tempat itu dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja hal ini mengherankan. Setahu Naruto tidak ada gadis cantik semodis Sasuke yang mau tinggal ditempat terpencil seperti ini apalagi letaknya didalam hutan. Ditambah lagi suasananya lumayan mengerikan.

"Ini rumah mendiang Ibuku, aku sering datang kesini untuk berkunjung. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat disini nyaman kan?" ucapan Sasuke seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Naruto.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Naruto bingung. Pintu kembali ditutup dan dikunci oleh Sasuke. Spontan membuat Naruto meneguk kasar ludahnya ketika melihat perubahan yang ditunjukkan pada ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

Dengan penuh seringaian, Sasuke mendekat lalu menarik kerah kemeja Naruto sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan tatapannya. Aura berat dan suram membungkus disekitar tubuhnya.

"Membawamu ke neraka," desisnya, sukses membuat Naruto bergidik dengan bibir membeku. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tertawa geli. Melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tegang sangat lucu. Tak terasa hingga membuat matanya berair karna terlalu keras tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu, kau tahu?" sungutnya.

"Tapi ekspresimu barusan memang lucu, Naruto," Sasuke mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kelinci percobaanku," kemudian ia memakai apron berwarna merah muda didepan konter dapur dengan tangan yang mengapit buku resep. Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan ragu. "Mencoba resep baruku, tentu saja!" dan penjelasan itu cukup membuat Naruto bungkam ditempatnya.

 **.**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu seperempat jam. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan menu resep barunya.

"Nah, ayo dicoba Naruto! Kali ini aku yakin resepku tidak gagal," ucapnya antusias.

"Maksudnya 'kali ini tidak gagal' berarti sebelumnya kau sudah pernah gagal?"

"Itu tidak penting, ayo cepat dicoba!" desak Sasuke. Mau tak mau Naruto menurutinya. Meskipun agak ragu.

"Eum..., aku tidak yakin dengan tampilannya," komentar Naruto yang segera dihadiahi glare oleh Sasuke. "Ugh! Maksudku..., aku akan mencobanya. Itadakimasu.." pelan-pelan ia masukan sesendok –ralat seperempat sendok makanan itu kemulutnya, mengunyah dengan penuh penghayatan, berharap makanan ini tidak gagal dan membuatnya sakit perut atau bahkan keracunan.

Hasilnya setelah menelan bulat-bulat makanan itu. Senyuman Naruto terkembang. "Ini enak Sasuke!" pujinya dengan wajah berseri beserta cengiran terbaiknya.

"Benarkah? Berarti kali ini aku tidak gagal."

"Selamat untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Sama-sama."

Senyuman keduanya pun terpahat indah.

 **.**

 **::Lucifer::**

 **.**

"Hei, pelan-pelan sedikit."

"Diamlah, aku sedang berkonsentrasi disini!"

"Tapi... Ugh!"

"Tahan Naruto!"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Sasuke!"

"Sedikit lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh. "Kesamping sedikit," perintahnya, "Ugh! Sedikit lagi," tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai.

"Cepatlah selesaikan!" protes Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa mencapainya kalau kau terus mengeluh seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau berat."

"Hei! Aku kan tidak gemuk!" Sasuke menjitak kepala blonde Naruto yang ada dibawahnya. Sudut keningnya terasa berkedut mendengar komentar menyebalkan dari Naruto barusan.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gemuk, aku hanya bilang kau berat, dan berhenti bergerak berlebihan seperti itu!" dengusnya, ketika melihat Sasuke berusaha mencapai dahan pohon dengan tidak sabaran untuk menaruh sarang burung walet yang sempat terjatuh ditanah.

"Oke, sudah selesai!" seru Sasuke girang. Naruto segera mendongak dan melihat beberapa ekor burung mulai menghinggapi sarang yang baru diletakkan oleh Sasuke diatas dahan.

"Naruto lihat! lihat! Ada burung kenari," tunjuk Sasuke sedikit memukul pelan kepala pirang Naruto. Pemuda itu mendongak kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke dan ia ikut tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang terlihat senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari jarak setinggi ini.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menggendong tubuh Sasuke diatas bahunya. Awalnya karna Sasuke melihat ada sarang burung yang rusak karna terjatuh. Lalu setelah memperbaikinya, gadis itu merasa kesulitan untuk memanjat, dan meminta Naruto untuk menggendongnya. Meskipun pemuda pirang ini selalu menggerutu dan mengeluh kalau Sasuke itu berat, membuat si gadis dengan penuh keikhlasan menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menangkap ikan ditengah hutan?" tawar Sasuke yang masih berada diatas bahu Naruto.

"Setahuku ikan itu adanya dikolam bukan dihutan."

Tak!

Sebuah jitakan manis lagi-lagi mendarat dikepala Naruto.

"Hei, itu sakit!" protes Naruto setengah meringis.

"Aku juga tahu ikan adanya dikolam, dobe. Maksudku, ditengah hutan ada danau yang dipenuhi ikan," jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Salahmu sendiri cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu."

"Itu kan karna kau sendiri yang menjelaskannya kurang detail."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu memperjelas hal itu, Naruto!" protes Sasuke sembari melotot padanya. Naruto hanya meringis. "Ayo cepat! Kita kesana."

"Aye sir!" Naruto menurut lalu berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Walaupun sempat protes karna Sasuke tidak mau berjalan sendiri dan tetap ingin digendong oleh Naruto.

 **.**

"Ikan disini sangat banyak, tapi sepertinya dihutan ini tidak ada hewan buasnya," kata Naruto. Saat ini dirinya sedang menangkap ikan didanau bersama Sasuke.

"Baka! Kalau ada hewan buasnya aku pasti enggan tinggal disini."

"Benar juga," gumam Naruto dengan nada berbisik. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga mencapai siku begitu juga dengan celana panjangnya yang digulung sampai diatas lutut. Mempermudah gerakannya untuk berjalan diair yang dangkal.

"Lihat! Aku dapat ikan yang besar!" seru Sasuke senang. Ia mengacungkan ikan gurame yang terlihat besar kearah Naruto.

"Kau cukup berbakat untuk memancing nona."

"Hahaha, itu artinya aku juga berhasil memancingmu kan Naruto?"

"Huh?" tanya Naruto bingung sesaat. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya membuat Naruto mengunci rapat bibirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja," katanya dengan masih tersenyum.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita kembali," Naruto melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan memperlihatkan suasana hutan yang semakin gelap dan mengerikan.

"Tapi aku masih betah disini," rengek Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah. "Sasuke–"

"Baik, baik, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar," potong Sasuke yang segera beranjak dari danau menuju hamparan rumput yang terlihat rindang. Gadis itu berbaring layaknya diatas kasur. Disusul oleh Naruto yang tersenyum melihat kelakukan kekanak-kanakan Sasuke.

Keduanya berbaring menatap langit gelap yang mulai dipenuhi bintang. Sasuke mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menghitung bintang. Dia juga menemukan beberapa rasi bintang yang dikenalnya.

"6, 7, 8, lihat! Aku menemukan rasi bintang Orion."

"Orion? Dilihat dari mananya? Kurasa semuanya terlihat sama," gumam Naruto.

"Tentu saja berbeda, setiap rasi bintang memiliki kelompoknya sendiri. Hei, pernah dengar legenda Orion?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarnya sekarang," desak Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke, bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti?"

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke. Naruto kembali merengut. "Orion itu dulunya seorang raksasa tapi karna melakukan suatu kesalahan akhirnya ia dihukum, ia diusir lalu dibutakan. Hampir mirip dengan legenda Lucifer, namun kasusnya berbeda."

"Kalau aku tidak salah, Lucifer itu dulunya malaikat tapi karna kesombongannya dia diusir dari surga dan menjadi Iblis, benar kan?"

"Benar, bukan hanya itu... Lucifer adalah Iblis terkuat sekaligus paling berbahaya."

"Jadi itu Iblis yang kau bilang bisa mencelakai manusia?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip. Terlihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Ya, dengan membiarkannya berkeliaran dibumi sangat berbahaya, dia bisa menyeret manusia untuk menemaninya di neraka."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang legenda Sasuke, kau pasti sering mendengarkan dongeng sewaktu kecil," tanggap Naruto. Matanya mulai terpejam. Suasana hutan yang gelap membuatnya nyaman. Tidak bising seperti dikota.

Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya lalu terduduk, menatap Naruto sebentar dan mulai mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto terlihat gugup ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah menghimpit tubuhnya dari atas. Menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Jemarinya menyentuh lembut wajah Naruto dan mengusap bibir merahnya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau menarik Naruto," bisiknya, namun Naruto tidak meresponnya, terlalu kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Naruto hendak bangkit tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Kau milikku..." lanjutnya yang membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun bibir plum milik Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya.

Udara disekitar mendadak terasa panas. Ciuman Sasuke begitu liar dan agresif. Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan melepaskan ciumannya. Rantai logam tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dahan pohon dan memborgol pergelangan kaki dan tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto hendak protes tapi ia langsung terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke yang telah diliputi cahaya terang. Rantai-rantai itu terus menariknya hingga tubuhnya tergantung diudara. Naruto meringis merasakan pergelangan tangannya sakit akibat belenggu rantai yang mengikat kuat kedua tangannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah utusan langit untuk menangkapmu Naruto," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Tidak! Kau Iblis!"

"Bukan aku tapi kau," tunjuknya. Sasuke melayang dihadapan Naruto dengan pakaian malaikatnya. Wajahnya tampak datar tidak seceria tadi siang atau bahkan menakutkan seperti yang ia lihat barusan.

"Aku?" Naruto terlihat bingung. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau tidak ingat? Tiga belas tahun lalu kau kabur dari neraka dan menyamar sebagai manusia. Kau menghilangkan ingatanmu sendiri agar kau bisa berbaur dengan bebas dibumi dan juga itu untuk mengelabui langit," Sasuke mengusap pipi kanan Naruto dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Tapi seorang manusia menemukanmu dan mengangkatmu sebagai putranya. Kau masih tidak ingat?" Nada suara itu menggema, membuat Naruto bergerak dengan perasaan gelisah. "Meskipun kau memerankan peranmu dengan baik sebagai manusia, namun nalurimu tidak bisa bohong Naruto, kau Iblis dan tempatmu bukanlah dibumi, itulah mengapa kau selalu merasa hampa. Karena takdirmu bukan disini."

"Kau pasti bercanda," elak Naruto dengan nada frustasi.

"Tidak. Aku serius Naruto. Atau... Haruskah kupanggil, Kitsune?" tukas Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Naruto yang bergetar. "Kau adalah Iblis terburuk, keturunan terakhir Lucifer. Mungkin kau tidak sadar tapi dengan membiarkanmu berada dibumi hanya akan mencelakai manusia disekitarmu."

Kitsune?

Keturunan terakhir Lucifer?

Iblis terburuk?

Semuanya bergema dalam otaknya. Sekuat apapun ia menyangkal. Nyatanya dirinya memang Iblis.

"Ugh!" Naruto meronta dalam ikatan rantai ditubuhnya. Matanya mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Dari tubuhnya keluar kepulan asap yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Sudah dimulai, pengembalian sosok aslimu, Kitsune," bisik Sasuke lalu kembali melumat bibir Naruto. Berusaha meredam teriakan sang Iblis.

"Uhmm! Mmmhhh! Arrrmmm!" Tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan melihat sosok Naruto yang telah kembali menjadi Iblis. Sayap miliknya mulai terkembang dengan warna dominan hitam dan oranye gelap, tanduknya mencuat diatas kepalanya. Ketika membuka kedua matanya, iris saphire-nya berubah merah, sedikit lebih tajam dan lensanya berbentuk vertikal. Naruto menyeringai. Menggerakan tangannya yang masih dalam belenggu borgol neraka. "Senang bisa kembali," ucapnya dengan suara berat yang menggelegar.

"Artinya kau sudah siap kembali ke neraka, eh? Naruto? Um... Maksudku, Kitsune?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang tak kalah mengerikan.

"Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak, Sasuke?" katanya dengan seringai lebar. Memperlihatkan taring-taring tajam disudut bibirnya.

"Kurasa tidak."

Naruto meringis dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. "Sayang sekali," yang langsung melumat bibir Sasuke dengan tubuh yang terbelit rantai. Ciumannya lebih ganas dari Sasuke, dan malaikat itu tidak dapat menolaknya. Seolah ia terhanyut dalam sentuhan hangat yang diberikan oleh iblis padanya.

Malam ini seorang malaikat dengan seorang iblis terlibat dalam hubungan singkat yang terlarang.

Sasuke menjalankan perintah yang diberikan padanya dengan baik. Dia berhasil mengurung Kitsune kembali di neraka. Bahkan setelah selesai mencumbunya, iblis itu hanya memahat seringainya tanpa berniat memberontak sedikitpun ketika dibawa Sasuke kembali ke neraka.

 **.**

 **::Lucifer::**

 **.**

Tiga belas tahun lalu. Neraka gempar dengan kaburnya seorang keturunan Iblis terburuk dari kurungannya. Saat itu usianya baru beranjak 8 tahun tapi kekuatannya sudah luar biasa hebat sehingga membuat para malaikat ketakutan dan mengurungnya dengan sangat ketat agar tidak menyebabkan kehancuran.

Sialnya bocah iblis itu berhasil kabur dan berbaur dengan para manusia. Terlebih lagi ia menyembunyikan kekuatannya sehingga tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh langit.

Disuatu tempat dibumi. Sepasang manusia menemukan seorang anak yang kehilangan ingatannya. Anak itu sangat manis dengan warna rambut pirang dan matanya berwarna biru cerah.

"Kau tidak ingat namamu?" tanya seorang pria yang juga berambut pirang.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan raut bingung.

"Bisakah kita mengadopsinya?" tanya sang Istri penuh harap. "Dia sangat manis, dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada anak ini, aku ingin dia menjadi putra kita."

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum lalu merangkul Istrinya yang memiliki warna rambut semerah tomat. "Tentu saja."

Ucapan itu membuat si wanita tersenyum cerah lalu menyentuh wajah anak itu dengan senyuman lembut. "Mulai sekarang aku adalah Ibumu dan beliau adalah Ayahmu."

"Ibu? Ayah?" gumam si anak linglung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya nama terlebih dahulu?" usul sang suami.

"Ide bagus," sahut Istrinya lalu berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau Naruto?"

"Naruto? Nama yang bagus, seperti nama pemeran utama dalam novel ayah," tanggap suaminya lagi. "Baiklah Namikaze Naruto, sekarang itu adalah namamu. Dan namaku adalah Namikaze Minato yang akan menjadi Ayahmu, lalu ini Ibumu Namikaze Kushina," jelas Minato dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Namikaze, Naruto," sambut Kushina dengan pelukan hangatnya.

 **.**

 **::Lucifer::**

 **.**

Dineraka jahanam paling bawah. Terdapat sel tahanan dengan banyaknya belenggu rantai disekitar seorang iblis dengan warna rambut blonde. Iblis itu hanya memandang bosan para iblis lainnya serta penunggu neraka yang sedang menjalani hukumannya masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang malaikat yang tengah melayang kearahnya. Bibir sang iblispun seketika menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

"Yo, Sasuke, lama tak bertemu," sapanya kepada gadis malaikat yang berhasil mengurungnya disini.

Gadis itu hanya menatap datar Naruto yang terbelenggu di sel tahanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menunduk menatap lantai neraka yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Mendekatlah..." perintah Naruto dengan jari yang bergerak seakan memanggil Sasuke untuk menghampirinya.

Sasuke hanya menurut lalu merasakan sebuah tangan besar melingkar dipinggulnya. "Hei!" protes Sasuke yang hanya direspon cengiran dari si iblis.

"Untuk apa seorang malaikat terhormat sepertimu mengunjungi neraka paling busuk ditempat ini?"

"Aku bosan," jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Huh?" Naruto menaikan satu alisnya. Memandang Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kurasa kau juga bosan kan dikurung ditempat ini sepanjang waktu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke... aku bisa saja keluar dari tempat ini kapanpun aku mau."

"Benarkah? Atau itu hanya sebuah gertakan?"

"Well, kenapa kau tidak mencari tahunya sendiri?" Naruto tertawa kecil. Lalu memangku Sasuke dipahanya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke memahat senyum nakal lalu membelai wajah Naruto, mengusap pelan bibir ranum sang iblis dengan gerakan yang menggoda. "Sudah kukatakan waktu itu. Kau milikku, aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, Naruto," bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif.

"Dan kau juga harus tahu Sasuke, Malaikat dilarang untuk mencintai Iblis begitu juga sebaliknya, kecuali kau sudah siap menerima resiko."

"Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja meninggalkan kedudukanmu sebagai Malaikat dan memulai hidup baru bersamaku," goda Naruto. Dikecupnya pelan bibir Sasuke lalu menyeringai.

"Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak, Naru?"

Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan yang membuatnya serasa dejavu lalu menyentuh wajah pualam Sasuke dengan lembut. "Sayangnya aku sedang tidak memberikan pilihan saat ini."

"Oh, Naru~" rajuk Sasuke manja. "Kurasa aku harus melarikan seorang iblis dari neraka," candanya.

"Lalu kita bisa hidup bahagia dibumi dengan membuang status kita sebagai Malaikat dan Iblis."

"Itu terdengar tidak buruk. Lalu bagaimana caranya kita keluar?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto memahat lebar-lebar seringai miliknya. "Kau tahu itu sangat mudah. Lihatlah..." Naruto melirik rantai yang membelenggu tangannya. Sedetik kemudian rantai itu meleleh dengan mudahnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau menipuku?" tanya Sasuke tampak terkejut. Bibirnya terbuka dengan pandangan yang takjub.

"Aku tidak menipu siapapun," sanggah Naruto.

"Berarti kau sudah menebak bahwa aku akan datang kemari?"

"Begitulah..."

"Oh, kau sangat nakal Iblis kecilku," Sasuke mulai menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Melumat bibir si pemuda dengan sangat intim. Sasuke sesekali mendesah merasakan ciuman Naruto mulai memabukkan dirinya. Kedua lengannya telah melingkari leher Naruto dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Disebuah pondok terpencil dalam hutan, hiduplah sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Mereka menjalani kehidupan yang baru dengan penuh kebahagiaan serta kebebasan. Mencopot tittle yang disandang oleh keduanya juga membuang segala masa lalu maupun hawa kehadiran mereka.

Seakan mereka tidak ingin ditemukan oleh siapapun lalu terpisah hanya karena harus kembali kehabitat masing-masing. Namun, tanpa harus melawanpun sebenarnya tidak akan ada yang berani menginjakan kakinya ditempat itu apalagi sampai sudi mengganggu seorang makhluk terkutuk macam iblis seperti Naruto si kitsune. Karena Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita tercintanya direnggut paksa dari sisinya.

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu sayang?" rengkuhan lengan kokoh Naruto memeluk pinggul isterinya begitu posesif.

"Aku hanya sedikit mual, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Dimasa-masa seperti inipun seorang malaikat akan melemah sayang."

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku tidak seperti malaikat lainnya."

"Aku tahu. Karena Sasuke-ku adalah malaikat terspesial dari ribuan malaikat yang ada diatas langit sana," ujar Naruto, setelahnya ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir tipis merekah milik Sasukenya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar jagoan kecilku didalam sini?" Cengiran sehangat mentari pagi itu terekam jelas dilensa kelam milik Sasuke. Naruto yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti manusia biasa yang penuh dengan naluri seorang ayah.

Naruto berlutut didepan perut membuncit isterinya, memberikan kecupan singkat yang sama untuk janin yang sedang dikandung oleh Sasuke.

Inilah rutinitas harian yang dijalani mereka sekarang setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari neraka setahun yang lalu. Jika mengingat bagaimana Naruto mengamuk dan mengobrak abrik seisi neraka hanya untuk membawanya pergi dan juga karena dia tidak ingin siapapun memisahkan mereka kelak, adalah kenangan yang bisa dikatakan cukup manis juga menegangkan.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sembari menyisir rambut pirang Naruto menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto tampak berseri-seri mengajak calon buah hati mereka berbicara sembari berlutut dan mengusap halus perutnya.

Ia bahagia. Meskipun hubungan mereka terlarang tetapi ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan langit demi hidup bebas bersama Naruto suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Answer : Ya. Mungkin saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

Ga tau kenapa jadi kepikiran pengen buat naruto sebagai iblis, tapi karena ada beberapa fic yg belom tamat dan juga ada fic fantasy yang baru aja jalan, kemungkinan ide itu akan ditampung dulu. Apalagi nagi sedang dalam masa hiatus. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalo nagi jarang nongol nantinya di ffn. Bukan karena bosen atau apa kok tapi emang murni lagi sibuk bisnis. Walaupun cuma bantu2 kakak tapi nagi niat belajar tentang bisnis. Hehehe...

Btw, adakah yang ketipu saat Sasuke mau benerin sarang burung? Pasti pada mikir yang 'iya iya' ya kan? Hayooo ngakuuu?


End file.
